


Cold and Careless

by evilwriter37



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Bard confronts Thranduil after learning that he was going to leave the battle.
Relationships: Bard the Bowman/Thranduil
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Cold and Careless

Bard found Thranduil in one of Dale’s many ruined squares, standing alone amongst the dead. The air reeked of death and the steel-sharp scent of blood. He was glad he’d found the elf king alone. He was angry, and didn’t want to make a scene in front of anyone. 

“I thought we were allies,” Bard said, voice rough with emotion. It had been a very long day, and it was wearing on him. The sun was bloodying the sky as it went under the horizon. 

“Excuse me?” Thranduil asked, turning around. He appeared to be startled, which was odd for an elf. He’d probably been deep in thought.

“You were going to leave,” Bard accused. “You knew a second army was coming, and you were going to leave.”

Thranduil shook his head, began walking towards Bard. “We were allies against Thorin, not the orcs.” He went past Bard, clearly not wanting to talk with him. Bard turned, grabbed him by the arm. Thranduil glared at his hand, then him, very clearly offended by his touch. 

“You told me we were allies before all this started,” Bard said. “You said you would stand by me. No matter  _ what _ . Was that a lie?”

Thranduil pulled his arm away, turned fully to Bard. They were close, the air between them crackling with tension. 

“A leader cannot always honor their word, something you will have to learn,” Thranduil hissed.

Bard barked out a cynical laugh. “I am no king, Thranduil.”

“That is not what your people think.”

“And yet you were going to leave us. You have no care, do you? You are cold and lacking in feeling. You would have condemned us to death. Are we meaningless to you because we are mortal?”

“That’s not-”

“You think your life above ours,” Bard said angrily, realizing how Thranduil thought. “You don’t  _ care. _ ”

Thranduil drew away from him, looking away. “I do,” he said quietly. He sighed. “May I tell you something, Bard?”

Bard was surprised by this vulnerable-sounding and looking Thranduil. He’d only known him for a day or so, but he’d never seen him like this before. He’d seemed like he thought himself above vulnerability. 

Thranduil met Bard’s gaze, and Bard was caught by the pain in that blue gaze.

“I was married once,” Thranduil told him. “She was beautiful, wonderful, but it didn’t last. It couldn’t in this horrible world.”

Bard swallowed hard. He was very familiar with this, with loving someone and losing them. His own wife had died of illness years ago.

“She died,” Thranduil went on. “A horrible death at the hands and blades of orcs.” His voice was wavering, and Bard realized he had never really heard real emotion such as this in his voice before. “Ever since, caring has been… difficult. I’ve hidden the ability to care, deep down inside, to avoid being hurt again. And…” He drew in a deep breath. “I was leaving because I did not want to find your body among the dead. I do not think I would have been able to handle it.”

Bard blinked in shock, surprised by these words. Was… was Thranduil saying he cared about him?

“Thranduil-”

Thranduil suddenly grabbed him by the back of the head, pulled him close. There was a brief moment of hesitation, of eyes meeting, of panting breath, before their lips met. Bard had not kissed anyone since his wife, and he had not imagined himself kissing a man, and an elf king no less, but he found that he liked it, that it was fiery, passionate, nothing like the cold, emotionless way that Thranduil presented himself. 

They pulled away, meeting each other’s eyes, breath trembling between each other. 

“You do care,” Bard breathed.

“I do,” Thranduil confirmed.


End file.
